


O Brave New World

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [1]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, F/M, kink bingo, kink bingo: virginity/celibacy, seventeen-year-old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow Kris leaves for college, but tonight he's still a hometown boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brave New World

Kris is already packed, his suitcases sitting by the front door ready to be loaded into the car at dawn. This whole past week has been him slowly going through his room, picking this one thing he can't live without, deciding that another is part of his old life. He probably could've been done the whole thing in a half a day, shoved some clothes in a suitcase and been done with it, but Kris is approaching this more like he's actually leaving for longer than a few months, and deciding what needs to go with him when he does.

Tomorrow he leaves for college, but tonight he's still a hometown boy.

This summer's been great but it's been bittersweet too, in the way that Kris figures the summer after high school is always a little bittersweet. His friends are all going in different directions, different schools, different jobs, different states. They talk about holidays and next summer and how they'll all be together again, but Kris already knows it's going to be different after this summer even if everyone else hasn't realized it yet.

"Phone's for you," Daniel calls up the stairs, and Kris takes them two at a time on the way down.

"Hey gorgeous," says Katy as soon as he picks up the phone.

"Hey gorgeous yourself."

"Oh, I thought it was still Daniel," she says with a disappointed sigh. "But hey to you too, Kris. What's up?"

"Nothing, really," he says, sticking his tongue out at the receiver. "Just getting ready to start a whole new life."

"Oh, so just the usual, then," she says. "You think you might be able to find some time to get together tonight?"

"You really think I have plans to do anything else tonight?" he says, and hears her sweet giggle on the other end. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Let's just walk," she says though. "Would that be okay, to just walk for a little while?"

"Sure," says Kris, and checks the weather to make sure it's not going to pour on them but it looks like the evening's supposed to be warm and clear-skied. "I'm already...I can be there any time."

"Well, I won't keep you then," says Katy. "Just come around back, I'm out on the swing. My family's driving me a little nuts."

"I know the feeling," says Kris, but he means it in the most affectionate way. Tomorrow he's going away for a long time. He can't blame them for being a little clingy. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Katy's not the girl next door, she's the girl from four streets over and up the block a little, but that's still close enough that Kris has known her for years, going to the same high school for three and dating on and off for two. It's a little bit hard to imagine moving forward without her, but at the same time it's a little exciting, and Kris feels guilty it's a little exciting.

It's just that there's so much out there and he's excited to finally get a chance to see it, and that excitement is stronger than his regret at having to leave some things behind. Even if one of them is his relationship.

"Seventeen," says Katy when he gets there.

Kris just sort of looks at her and slides his hands into his back pockets and says, "Eighteen, actually, unless we're talking about you."

"Seventeen minutes," she says. "It took you seventeen minutes to get here. I know you can make it in ten."

"I can make it in ten if I trespass and run the whole way," says Kris, "and after the thing with the Robertsons' dog I don't really go that route anymore."

"You never did tell me how you explained that rip to your mom," says Katy, and puts her empty glass aside and gets up to kiss him on the cheek, right by the corner of his mouth as she slides her hand down to the small of his back. "Let's get out of here before someone sees you."

He kind of likes sneaking around, it's exciting and new. One thing he's never had to do with Katy, not since their first date, is sneak around. Everyone's always known. Everyone's always been expecting it, even. But sooner or later they're going to be wrong about the relationship that was always going to be, maybe even tomorrow.

"Where are we going?" he says, taking her hand as they sneak out the back gate again.

"Just walking," says Katy. "Nowhere. Everywhere. Tomorrow you're going to be gone but tonight...you can just be where you came from."

It's not memory lane exactly, as they walk past the park, past their high school, past a dozen places that hold memories for them. He doesn't feel sad, and he doesn't feel nostalgic. He just feels nice. He feels happy that he had someone to share all of these things with, that she's walking hand in hand with him, and he thinks she's probably thinking the same things he is because that's just how they've always been with one another. Not that they never fought, but when it came to the important stuff they just both always wanted the same thing.

Katy's the one who's never pressured him in any direction, who never asked him to stay, who never told him to go. Katy's the one who just let Kris make his own choices.

"Don't forget me," Katy says as they pass by the church, windows dark but doors open. The words are out of the blue, and at the same time not at all.

"I'm never going to forget you," says Kris, and means it in all the ways that matter.

They end up in the lane behind Kris's house, and sneak in through the patio doors and up to his room. It's not that he needs to sneak Katy in any more than they'd needed to sneak her out of her own place, but he doesn't want to have to stop and talk and answer questions about whether he's packed his socks, or what time he wants to get up in the morning. He just wants this particular good-bye to himself, for as long as he can have it.

As soon as the bedroom door closes, Katy is kissing him, one hand clutching his shirt and the other creeping around behind his neck. Kris doesn't have to think about kissing her back, it's as instinctive as breathing. Maybe more so, because the whole time she's kissing him he forgets to breathe.

"Your sisters are so going to bust you if you're not home by eleven," he says, and almost hopes it's too quiet for her to hear because then he can avoid the guilt of not reminding her of that without risking her actually leaving.

"My sisters can be bribed," she says back though, and Kris hears 'can' as 'have' because Katy is clever and methodical and it's just like her to have taken a preemptive measure like that. And then she's pulling his shirt up, putting her hands on his skin and kissing him some more.

"Take it off," he murmurs and she does, pulling it off over his head smoothly without even tangling it on his ears or elbows. If Kris thought God gave signs that he was meant to be making out at any given time, that totally would've been one. His body is soft, denting under her fingertips as she clutches him, and Kris stumbles backwards in the general direction of his bed. "Katy?"

"Shh," she says, urging him back a couple of more steps, thumbs pressing into the flesh at his hips and belly. The strap of her sundress is falling off one shoulder, and Kris reaches up and gently urges it the rest of the way down, brushing his thumb over her collarbone. "You don't have to be so careful," she says, but Kris feels like he should, because if he doesn't make every action deliberate he's just going to tug her dress down too fast and too rough.

"If we make too much noise, my brother is going to come in here," he says.

"If Daniel comes in here, I'm throwing my shoes at him," says Katy. She would, too, but for the moment she leaves her little strappy sandals by his bedroom door and walks him barefoot over to his bed. Kris is really glad he made it, because he almost didn't bother today. His mom was just going to be stripping it in the morning after he left anyway.

They're quiet, though, and every time Kris makes a little noise Katy silences him with another kiss. It's not long before both straps are off her shoulders and her sundress is falling to her waist, exposing a lacy white bra with a button right at the center. It's Kris's favorite, and he wonders if she knows that even if he's never made a point of telling her he has a favorite bra.

Kris has been here before, under the top, under the bra, lying on his bed together and pressing up hard against one another, but then Katy slips out of her bra and that's definitely new. Kris tries not to gasp, but at this point he's definitely not as in control of his actions as he'd like to be. Katy just laughs softly and brings his hand back up to cup it, then stroke it. It's so soft, the curve of it fitting perfectly in his hand, and once Kris catches his breath he kisses her as he brushes a thumb over her nipple, his thigh pressing naturally between her legs.

She rolls back against him, making no mistake that it's a welcome move, and Kris is so hard that his pants feel like torture. Which for an eighteen-year-old boy he knows is nothing new, and it's definitely nothing new when he's making out with Katy, but right now he feels like they're _right_ on the cusp of him actually being able to take them off maybe and that anticipation just makes them feel tighter.

"Do you want to?" says Kris, sweaty and breathless and aching for it but also uncertain. And always a gentleman, even when he really, really doesn't want to be.

Katy moans softly but she also bites her lip, and Kris knows what the answer is going to be before he hears it. And to be honest, despite the pants it's kind of the answer he was secretly hoping for.

"Not like this," she says. "Not tonight."

"Okay," he says, because he can't argue with that. The inescapable truth is that he's leaving tomorrow, and having bad, amateur sex the night before they split up isn't the memory either of them wants. But the decision certainly doesn't put a halt to things. Instead of slowing down, Katy slides the skirt of her dress up her thigh, and she doesn't have to encourage Kris to slide a hand up underneath it.

It's unbelievably hot to press his hand between her legs, under her skirt, over her panties, knowing what's there and not being denied but _choosing_ to go no further than this. Choosing not to dip his fingers beneath the damp fabric, to explore places he's only thought about and never been. His dick, he has to admit, is pretty eager to find out what it's like to be in someone, but there's lots of time for that.

Her panties aren't just damp against his fingertips, they're wet, and he lets her adjust his hand, teach him where to touch her, rocking against his fingertips as he presses them up against her. He kisses her nipple, hard and warm against his tongue and lips, and she finally touches him through his jeans. He feels it as intensely as if he was naked. Or at least he thinks it is, not having anything to compare it to.

He's so breathless he feels dizzy with it, and at some point in the past ten or fifteen minutes they passed the point of no return and he didn't even notice. Neither one of them is going to turn back at this point, he's sure of it. Katy's panting in his ear and rubbing him through his pants, button open, zipper only half down, and once in a while she touches the head just through his shorts and Kris gasps.

"Katy, I'm gonna, I'm gonna," he says, and he can't quite _say_ it, but he rests his lips against the top curve of her breast and he gasps as she deliberately strokes over the head, and clearly she already knows.

"Me too," she whispers as she grinds down harder against his hand, and Kris is thinking about slipping his fingers inside her, slipping other things inside her, when her breath catches and she shakes and Kris realizes that she's coming. That _he did that_.

And he's so close, he's _so close_ , she just has to _touch_ him again, breathe against his ear, and it's all over. He squishes his nose against her and gasps and his come is soaking through his underwear, through his jeans.

Then everything is quiet until Katy giggles softly and Kris lifts his head.

Kris feels a little gross, but the awesomeness overshadows that so it's okay. "Don't tell anyone?"

"That I made you come in your pants?" says Katy, little dirty words in his ear. "Like I ever tell anyone about what we do anyway. Go ahead and change, I won't look."

Kris hates to get up but it's inevitable. And true to her word, she turns her back and fixes her bra and lifts the top half of her dress back up, slipping the thin straps back up over her shoulders. Kris cleans himself up as best he can, throwing on a pair of cutoff shorts afterwards and hiding the evidence. It just figures he'll be throwing a load of laundry in at midnight the night before he leaves home.

Afterwards they just stand there, touching a little, looking at each other, doing everything they can to prolong the moment.

"So this is it, then," says Katy finally.

In a way it's a relief that someone's finally said it, even if Kris feels a little cowardly that it wasn't him. He opens his mouth to reply, but Katy presses a soft, damp finger to his lips.

"No, don't say anything yet. Let me talk first." Kris closes his lips and nods. "This is it," she says again, "and that's okay. I think maybe it's a good thing."

"You do?"

"Shhh," says Katy. "We've been heading for this moment all summer, and don't pretend you didn't know that. Don't put this all on me."

"I'm not," says Kris. "I know. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're going to college," says Katy. " _Tomorrow_. And it just feels right that this is where you...get set free."

"I'm not a butterfly," says Kris.

"No, you're just a songbird," she says, but she's smiling and so is he.

"This feels weird."

But it also does feel right. It feels like the conversation they've been having silently for weeks. This whole summer they've been coming to terms with the fact that maybe they're moving apart and moving on, not just Kris but both of them. She's his best friend, and he thinks maybe that's what they're always going to be from now on.

"I think it's supposed to," says Katy. "It's like we're over but not really over."

"Yeah, that," says Kris. "I do love you."

"Of course you do," she says. "You're a terrible liar. I'd know if you didn't mean it."

He kisses her again then, and it feels as natural as ever. It feels like nothing's changed, maybe because nothing has. Not tonight anyway. This isn't a moment so much as a slow transition that's finally being acknowledged.

"Are you going to see me off tomorrow?"

"No way," she says. "At the crack of dawn I'm going to be fast asleep in my extremely comfortable bed under my extremely comfortable duvet. No offense."

What she doesn't say, and what Kris understands, is that good-bye now is going to be a lot easier and a lot more meaningful than a tired good-bye in the morning, in front of an audience and no time or space to say anything at all. He just wraps his arms around her and sways gently and holds her for a little while, while they still can.

"I should go," she says finally. "They'll only cover for me for so long."

"And I should say good night to my family and try to get some sleep," says Kris. "I've got a long day tomorrow."

"Have an amazing time at college," she says, and kisses him softly on the cheek. "I'll see you at Christmas. I want you to tell me everything."

And the funny thing is, Kris is pretty sure he will. And he's pretty sure they're both actually expecting there'll be things to tell.


End file.
